


His Favorite Expression

by cw151



Series: Clawen Week 2015 [4]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Clawen, Clawen Week, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cw151/pseuds/cw151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4 of Clawen Week: Owen knows exactly what his favorite amongst Claire's expressions is. Fortunately, she's wearing it today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favorite Expression

**Author's Note:**

> We're on Day 4 already! :) 
> 
> Just some fluff for the feels. Very important for your emotional wellbeing, I swear.

There were many things Owen loved about Claire.

 

He loved the way she groaned and turned her back to the alarm clock when she’d hit the snooze button.

 

He loved the way she’d curl up and nestle into him without saying a word once she got home after a long day’s work.

 

He loved that mixture of annoyance, amusement, and sometimes mortification that crossed her features when they bickered.

 

He loved the way she’d scrunch her nose for a fraction of a second when she focused on something.

 

He loved the way she danced about the apartment when she was happy, the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled at him, the way she genuinely felt for others who were in trouble and immediately wanted to solve their problems, and the way her hand would brush against the small of his back when she walked up to or past him, no matter where they were.

 

But most of all, he loved Claire’s unapologetic, determined, and commanding face when she’d set her heart on something. In those moments, she was a woman on a mission, and she wouldn’t let anything stand in her way, be it free-roaming, genetically engineered dinosaurs, the world’s best lawyers, or an executive board. If he had to name his favorite amongst Claire’s expressions, her “in-charge look” would be it.

 

When Claire wore that expression, he could practically feel the energy and power radiating off her, and he had to control himself not to push her up against the next wall and kiss her senseless.

 

Which wasn’t to say that he never did. He had done so – minus the wall – after she’d saved him from the Pterosaur attack on Isla Nublar, and a few times after that – including the wall – when she was getting ready for work.

 

Neither of them was very talkative in the morning. Owen needed some time to properly wake up and to get himself into gear, while Claire got ready for work both internally and externally. He knew that she was already thinking about her agenda for the day, her arguments and questions for this or that meeting when she picked her clothes, put on her make-up, and straightened her hair.

 

That also meant that her “in-charge look” slipped on to her face at the same time that her power-dresses and her high-heels slid on to her body. Just like this morning. She had a day-long board meeting ahead of her, and Owen could tell that mentally, she was already long-gone from their bedroom and standing in front of her bosses.

 

He snuck up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and nuzzled the back of her neck.

 

“Hmm, my favorite power-dress,” he murmured as his lips ghosted across her skin. “Very powerful, and very… sexy.”

 

Claire looked at him through the mirror in front of her and raised one of her eyebrows.

 

“Yes, and very much staying on my body, thank you,” she replied, amusement playing in her eyes. “I know that look.”

 

Owen smirked. “For now. You’ll have to take it off eventually.”

 

He knew better than not to interfere with her getting ready on a day like today. For one, she’d get angry if she ran late, but more importantly, he knew how much she valued her methodic preparations, and he didn’t want to throw her off-course - even if he could imagine nothing better than slowly getting her out of that dress again. Or, better yet, her leaving it on when they -

 

Claire turned to face him and his hands slid along her waist in the process.

 

“I’ll see you tonight,” she said and pressed a firm kiss on to his lips.

 

“Hm-hm,” Owen replied and let his hands slip lower with a grin. “And then I’ll help you take off that dress.”

 

Claire just rolled her eyes, removed his hands from her backside, and fixed him with a stern look.

 

“Bye,” she reiterated as she walked out of the room. She may have looked exasperated, but the amused twinkle in her eye gave her away.

 

 

 

Owen wasn’t surprised that it was already eleven o’clock when Claire finally came home that night. Day-long board meetings usually included the better part of the evening as well.

 

He looked up from the action movie he was watching when Claire strutted into the room and positioned herself in front of him. His greeting died on his lips when he noticed that the “in-charge look” was still on her face, and that it was now directed at him. Something coiled in his stomach, and he bit the inside of his lip.

 

God, he loved that woman.

 

Claire raised an eyebrow.

 

“If I remember correctly, you offered me your help this morning. Now, if you’re not to busy, would you mind getting to that?” she demanded in a cool, confident voice that sent shivers down his spine.

 

Owen didn’t stop the smug smile playing at his lips.

 

“Just waiting for you to be ready,” he replied, smirking as he held her gaze.

“Well, I am,” Claire shot back as she marched out of the room and up the stairs. Owen quickly turned off the TV and the lights in the living room and practically ran after her.

 

Yep, her “in-charge look” was definitely his favorite expression.


End file.
